Electronic devices can have different portions that are movable relative to each other to form different configurations of the electronic device. For example, a laptop computer can have a closed configuration in which the laptop computer is folded and an open configuration in which a lid portion is at an inclination angle relative to the base portion. To enable the movement among different portions, clutch assemblies are often employed to pivotally couple one portion of an electronic device to another. Since clutch assemblies are commonly used in associated with electronic devices, it is desirable to continue to improve the quality of clutch assemblies to provide the best user feeling and experience.